Where the Heart Is
by fAteD lOvE
Summary: After the final battle, Eragon, Murtagh, Roran, Katerina return to Carvahall to resurrect new buildings from the ashes. Arya goes back to Ellesmera to be made queen, will she accept the responsibility, or will she follow her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hey faithful citizens of Alagaesiaaaaaa!!! A new Eragon writer has joined the show, woot woot! (loud applause) this is my first Eragon fic, so plz be nice, NO FLAMES, constructive criticism encouraged, but don't piss me off by acting like a pro writer yet you have not posted any fics, glare at all youse I'm talking about anyway…

Disclaimer: All guinea pigs in my evil experiment belong to Chris P. All otha puppets are created by me. Mwahahahahahahhahaha…ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Fall of an Empire, Rise of an Empire 

A handsome, young man of around twenty walked across the battlefield at Tronjheim, glancing with unseeing eyes at the carnage all around him, occasionally bending down to check for life signs in unmoving men.

His face had chiseled features, yet they were streamlined and more delicate than those of humans. His eyes were of a clear blue, intense and piercing, containing a world of loss and wisdom, contridicting his tender age. He had high cheekbones and his mouth was set in a firm line. His physique was muscular from his training over the years but still slender, he was tall, a little more so than the average male elf. Exactly the kind of man women would fall for.

Many who saw him would see a calm, emotionless exterior, hard eyes and an uncaring demeanor. But those who really knew him would see through that strong façade and break it down until inside that body, a slightly scared, numb, troubled, relieved, and saddened boy showed.

Saphira, a female dragon with shining sea blue scales, one of those select few who could clearly decipher the actions and feelings of this particular young man landed carefully beside him, avoiding stepping onto a fallen warrior, her heavy body sending clouds of bloodied dust into the arid air.

Her mind reached towards his.

_Eragon. _

A single word but meaning so much to many different people.

Loaded fully with concern and apprehension.

Eragon didn't reply, he simply stopped and his glassy-looking eyes stared straight ahead.

Concerned, Saphira carried on._ You have been out here far too long, everyone is worried about you, little one. _

There still was no answer for a long time, then Saphira felt a quiet voice come into her head.

_So many dead, so much waste, just because of one man's greed and revenge._

Saphira bowed her head, acknowledging the truth of his words.

_Yes, but don't think of it was waste, these men put their lives and trust in you to overcome the king's empire, and you have not failed them at all._ She answered.

_So many families, torn apart, grieving for husbands, brothers, sons._ He seemed not to hear her at all.

She spoke again. _Life must go on, we must honor the victorious dead and remember their sacrifice and use it to the fullest._

She nudged him with her nose and he seemed to have finally been jolted out of his morbid thoughts.

_Arya has just informed me that we are needed for an important meeting in Nasuada's study._

He nodded and like a zombie, climbed onto her back.

As they flew, no words were needed, as Saphira felt his pain and confusion.

_Little one, there is something troubling you that you are not telling me about._ It was a statement that demanded answering, not a casual question.

_It is nothing._

_Tell me, I have a feeling it has something about Arya._

_I…it's just that, now the war is over, they have no need for me anymore._

_Oh little one, you are a hero, the first in a generation of Riders, there is much for you to accomplish._

_Yes, but what is the point of accomplishments, fame, power, when there is no-one special to share it with? I mean, yes, there is always you…but I mean a mate, a partner. Look at Murtagh, he has Nasuada, what about Roran? Katrina was always with him, through thick and thin. Even Orik has his dwarf woman. _

_Eragon, do you forget? I also have no mate, your trouble is also mine._

_That's not true, you and Thorn are getting closer each day, soon you two will be together and I will be left alone more often, what is the meaning of life if you cannot share it with somebody?_

_There are a lot of fish in the sea, Arya is not the only one for you._

_No Saphira, you don't understand, the first time I touched her mind, there was a connection between us, in that split second moment when I felt the bond, I knew, I knew that she was the one for me, there would be no-one else. Trust me, I feel it deep in my heart. _

_I have heard from a few people… that they have heard stories about something like that happening, not many of them turn out well. Either they don't get together and feel incomplete the rest of their life, or that they do get together and stay like that for the rest of their life, somehow they have a deeper tie with their partner, they can sense each other's thoughts and feelings, even though they do not have any magical powers. Then if one dies, the other does as well, just like you and I._

_I fear that Arya is still rejecting me and that I will have to live out my life alone. I can swear on my life and yours that I cannot love another, she has taken my heart and I know that we were meant for each other, we are soul mates, even if she does not acknowledge it. _

They did not have anymore time to converse, as they arrived, Saphira swooped down into the purposefully enlarged window and landed on the spacious windowsill, letting Eragon dismount.

_Our conversation is far from over._ Saphira said sternly.

Eragon patted her snout before approaching the people crowded around the table. Every being who ranked high was there for the meeting, including Jomundur, Arya, Orik, Nasuada, the Council of Elders, the twelve elven spellweavers, and Angela.

They were all staring at him, and subconsciously he knew that he did not look the best at the moment,

_Actually_, Saphira told him, _you look dreadful_.

Eragon hid a rare grin with his hand. He bowed to his liege lord and greeted Arya with the traditional elven greeting, blushing slightly all the while, she watched his with an impassive face.

"Eragon," Nasuada said, her voice full of relief, "we were worried about you, are you alright?"

He looked around the room and decided that was not the best time to answer, "Yes, my lady, I am fine."

She looked skeptical but let it go.

"Where is Murtagh?" Eragon asked curiously, he and Saphira had been able to break the oath Galbatorix had made him swear with the words he had learnt from Oromis. Once he had been freed, Murtagh had instantly turned and attacked the Empire's forces, bringing hope to the Varden.

"He was wounded in the battle, but he is stable now, I visited him not but an hour ago." Nasuada seemed to blush at her last statement.

There was an awkward stillness until she spoke again.

"Congratulations everyone, we have defeated the Empire and Galbatorix, due to the co-operation of the dwarves, elves, humans, and dragons, hopefully, the king that we choose to rule Alagaesia will keep our union going and the land will be peaceful. Now, onto the subject of our meeting, we need to choose a ruler."

Everyone turned simultaneously to Eragon, who looked around in confusion. After a while it dawned on him, and he nearly fell out of his chair next to Orik.

"N..no way," He held up his hands in defence, "I am willing to guide and help the next ruler to keep the peace, but I will not take the throne."

Saphira let out a stream of smoke in agreement.

"Eragon, you are the Leader of the Riders, and saviour of Alagaesia, the people would protest if you were not to rule them." Nasuada said. Everyone nodded.

"I will not, I am not experienced enough yet, no… I will not rule, I, along with Murtagh are going to revive the new generation of Riders."

Nasuada sighed, "Are there any other suitable candidates?"

Everyone looked at each other, then finally, Saphira broadcasted her thoughts to the whole room.

_I vote for Nasuada, she is mature, dedicated, and she has had practice leading the Varden. _

There was a thoughtful silence.

"It is possible." Orik murmured.

"The elves will support this decision." Arya announced.

"I agree." Eragon said, smiling at the shocked Varden leader.

_Do you accept? _Saphira asked gently.

Nasuada was speechless and only when Jormudur nudged her politely did she stutter, "I… yes, I will, but after my term is over, I would like to step down and somebody else must succeed me."

_That can be arranged later._ Saphira said, a happy note in her voice. _Now,we need to throw a party, and don't forget the mead!_

The occupants of the room stared at her strangely and her grin disappeared to be replaced by a puzzled look.

_What? _She asked.

* * *

If you have read this far, I'm impressed. Hoped you enjoyed it, it's missing a little romance and action, but as you writers out there know, you do have to introduce the story, as boring as it is. Plz REVIEW!!! Every review will be much appreciated, and you will be on my I-LOVE-YOU-FOREVER list!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Alagaesian citizenz!!!!! We meet again! I apologize for my procrastination, but yay, the chapter's finally updated. Wooot!!!! (I'm sorry, but I'm a little high right now) See you at the end!

Disclaimer: All guinea pigs in my evil experiment belong to Chris P. All otha puppets are created by me. Mwahahahahahahhahaha…ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: You Cannot Know 

After a boring and uneventful few hours discussing the laws, decrees and changes that would be put in place for new kingdom, everyone was eventually dismissed. They had talked almost the whole day, not stopping for mid-meal or last.

By the time the proper farewells were exchanged, and Eragon stepped out into the hallway from which the hallway was connected, he could see that through a little crack in the mountain's side, the sun had stained the sky around it purplish red, half of the golden sentinel sinking below the distant horizon, bathing the land around in it's orange glow.

The sight would have been breathtaking if not for the many bodies, abandoned weapons and patches of spilled blood still scattered around.

Saphira came around from the window and hovered beside the three-floor high hallway, her wings blew gusts of wind into Eragon, who staggered a bit.

_Would you like a ride?_ Saphira asked, her voice gentle and soothing.

Eragon walked up to her and put a hand on her nose, _no thanks, Saphira, I just want some time alone for a while, I'll meet you back at the dragonhold._

_I love you, little one._

_And I you, my dragon._

With a gentle lick to her Rider's face, she turned and swooped away and through the city.

Eragon watched until her huge silhouette was out of sight before continuing to walk.

He wandered slowly through the dust-littered streets, glancing around him, seeing the same at every corner; children crying, looking for parents, women mourning for brothers, husbands, and sons.

Shaking his head in dismay and anger, he turned away, sending his gaze to the ground, disgusted at how cruel war really was.

A shout of his name reached his sensitive elvish-changed ears and he looked up and over his shoulder, registering the slender figure jogging slowly towards him as Arya.

He was surprised when the familiar tingling feeling he had whenever Arya came close, had subsided into a small tickle, and he found that he was not blushing either. He figured it was because of his dark thoughts and also how exhausted he was from the long, patience-testing meeting.

He stopped and waited for her to catch up, dimly curious as to what she wanted of him, given that they had not spoken much to each other ever since the Agaeti Blodhren.

She slowed to a walk, making it seem so effortless.

"Lady Arya," He said tonelessly when she was within several meters of him, "Atra esterni ono thelduin." He gave a small but graceful bow.

There was an almost imperceptible frown on her face.

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." She answered, inside strangely annoyed at the formalness that Eragon displayed whenever they spoke, but she chose not to comment and kept her expressionless expression.

"How may I help you?" Eragon asked politely after their salutations.

"I was wondering if I could walk with you to the dragonhold." Arya replied.

"If you wish." Abruptly starting to walk once more.

Arya stared after him for a few seconds before drawing level with his side again.

There was an uncomfortable quiet for a long time, only broken by the light padding of their feet and distant crying.

"What did you think of Nasauda's appointment to be Queen?" Eragon asked at last.

Arya replied, "It was an excellent choice, she will make Alagaesia great again. Saphira was right in suggesting her."

"Yes, I think so too."

"What of Murtagh? They seemed to…get along to say the least." Arya asked.

"I assume he will be King then." Eragon said.

"It seems everyone has found a match…" Arya said, her voice seemed to carry a hint of wistfulness.

Eragon was unresponsive to that, his previous thoughts rushing back to him, he made a mental note to continue his and Saphira's conversation later.

Luckily, he was spared the need to answer, as a young woman came running up to him, breathless and gasping.

"Shadeslayer!" She yelled, excited.

"It is I."

She grasped his hand, oblivious to the distasteful look that Arya threw her.

"You are my hero!" She said, her eyes shining in admiration.

Eragon was taken aback, "Well, thankyou." He said, giving her a forced smile that caused the woman to giggle furiously.

"Will..will you come and meet my friends?" She asked hopefully.

Wanting to get away from the gravity of Arya's earlier statement, he agreed reluctantly, letting her drag him away towards a small campfire lit in the middle of some logs between two buildings. A couple of females were sitting there, chatting quietly. Eragon looked back and saw Arya following behind.

When they neared, one of them looked up and addressed the woman with Eragon in a tired and weary voice.

"Who's that, Lindí?"

"Eragon Shadeslayer." Lindí said.

The figures jumped up and sank into curtsies. They murmured 'Shadeslayer' in reverent voices.

Another woman spoke up, "How did you convince him to come? Are you two together?" She asked.

"No, no," Lindí said, laughing a bit, "I wish."

Eragon flushed a little and went a even deeper red when one of the females commented that he was as handsome and muscular as the rumours suggested.

He heard a disgusted noise from behind him and stumbled when a hand grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him away.

He twisted around, it was Arya, her face set and faced away from the campfire. She pulled him along, ignoring the shouts of protest of the women behind.

She let him go when they were a good distance away.

"Why did you take me away?!" Eragon asked heatedly, "they just wanted to talk!"

"More like wanted to bed you." Arya muttered underneath her breath.

"So what? I'm not promised to anybody!" Eragon said, still cross with her, "I can do as I wish."

"Yes, you can, but not while I'm around." She retorted.

"_Why_ not?" He asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

She didn't reply.

Eragon let her alone and instead moved onto more pleasant things away from his personal life.

She gradually opened up again and they chatted for quite a while about non-personal things, the light fading from around them.

Once they ran out of subjects, both fell silent again.

Finally, Arya spoke, her voice uncertain, "Shadeslay…Eragon, at the meeting, I don't think anyone could tell apart from me, but I couldn't help but notice, as I have been traveling with you for so long that I can identify most of your feelings, that after Nasauda was confirmed as the new Queen, you just faded away and stopped supplying input, you seemed very distant and troubled…is something the matter?"

He did not reply, rather keeping his silence, annoyed that they had reached delicate topics again.

Unperturbed, she continued, "I just wish to help you, tell me, it will help your current mood."

Eragon's mind tumbled around, feelings and emotions flying around in a frenzied mess. He knew he could not possibly reveal his feelings for her, as she had rejected him firmly many times before, he did not wish to get admonished again. If he told her about his sadness at seeing so much destruction and death, he was afraid she would think him soft. Even if he did want to tell her, he felt as if he could not trust her anymore, besides she was always so unfeeling, that he knew he would not get much sympathy anyway.

"I can't…" The words slipped from his mouth, so low that Arya bent her head towards him to try to catch what he had said.

"Yes? What did you say?" She asked.

"I can't." He said louder, not looking at her, but staring at the ground in front of him.

"Why? Because you were sworn to an oath or you don't want to tell me?" She asked, starting to get a little angry.

Why wasn't he telling her?! She just wanted to help him! Arya had noticed that after her rejection at the Blood-Oath Ceremony, he had become more remote and did not confide in her anymore. That thought pained her and for some bizarre reason, she felt she could not go on without his friendship.

Again, he said nothing.

Frustrated that he did not feel comfortable enough with her to let her help him and that their amity was on the rocks once more, Arya stopped walking.

Eragon glanced back at her, "What is wrong, Arya Svit-Kona?"

"You! Why won't you let me in?!" She burst out. Her unemotional façade dropped, revealing a face full of irritation that was quickly controlled and subdued again, "If you don't value my companionship, then I suggest we do not reside in each other's company anymore, Rider." She said, her words showing no feeling, but her eyes showing all.

With that, she turned and left, leaving a bewildered and lonely Eragon standing there.

_You seem to have a knack of angering Arya._ Saphira commented, her slightly amused voice said in his head.

* * *

Heeeelo again! This was all I was able to write, I have a pile of homework and several very complicated and time consuming assignments waiting for me on my desk. PLEASSEEE REVIEW!!! The subsequent chapter will be up faster the more reviews I get… (Hint hint nudge nudge) ;-) Might I add I need more than 5 reviews for this chapter from different people. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!!! I'm backkkkk!!!! Glad to see me?? Or more glad to see my new chapter? Well anyway, this ones a bit angsty and depressing…but whatever, it's the best I can do right now with all my homework and stuff. Well…here you go!

Disclaimer: All guinea pigs in my evil experiment belong to Chris P. All otha puppets are created by me. Mwahahahahahahhahaha…ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: It's my Duty 

Arya stalked down the hidden forest path, head swirling with angry thoughts, her fists were clenched her body rigid.

Why was she angry?

Why was she annoyed, that Eragon was so closed to her?

Why did she have new unidentified emotions flitting through her head every time his name came up?

Why was she so confused, lost, and alone?

Why was she finding it harder and harder to reject his affections?

Why…did her heart pump furiously at his mere presence?

That thought stopped her, and she stood with her back against an old tree, she brang her fists up and slowly relaxed them, noting the red marks that lay over her smooth flesh.

She stared at them, transfixed, why had she lost control? It seemed as if her emotions refused to hide anymore.

As she stood there, unconsciously letting the minutes trickle by, a huge slam sounded nearby.

She straightened, her eyes furiously darting all directions.

It came again, and this time it made her fall to her knees, clutching her head.

Someone was trying to break her mental defences.

It pounded relentlessly on the walls of her mind, she could feel a being of great power on the other side.

Gradually she tired, weakening her firm hold on her private sanctuary.

Finally, it splintered like glass, it's shards flying everywhere, throwing her off balance and sending her reeling onto the moss-covered ground. An unbearable pain cascaded through her head, she let out a small scream.

Soon, the pain faded away to a dull throbbing and she sat on her knees, holding onto a nearby tree for support.

_What have you done?!_ A voice roared though her head.

Saphira? She answered hesitantly.

_Yes! Now tell me what you have done to my Rider, he refuses to let me into his consciousness, but I can feel great suffering within him. _Saphira snarled, her voice filled with resentment and protectiveness.

_Nothing! _Arya tried to calm the hysterical dragon down.

_It is not nothing! Now tell me, or I will be forced to pry it from you, something I will not hesitate to do if it concerns Eragon. _Saphira threatened.

_Well, I was walking him back to his home, we were talking, and I asked him what was wrong, because he has seemed so quiet lately, I worry for him. He wouldn't tell me._

Arya finished.

_Do you think that after your hurtful words and rejection at the Blood Oath Ceremony, he would willingly spill out all of his innermost secrets to you?_ Saphira asked disbelievingly. _I know that's not all, Arya, so continue._

Arya took a deep breath, glad the dragon had stopped shouting.

_I…I shouted at him that if he did not value my friendship, then we should stay apart._ She said, a little ashamed.

Saphira did not reply, she was too busy probing Arya's thoughts while she was vulnerable and her emotions were on a free leash.

Regret was the most prominent feeling in Arya's mind and anguish, causing Saphira to raise a scaly eyebrow.

_Very interesting… It is not all because of Eragon's refusal to discuss his feelings, it is something else…_

Abruptly the feelings were concealed again, although a hint of sadness lingered behind.

_You love him, don't you?_ Saphira said suddenly.

Arya was did not say anything, overhead, a large dark shadow circled, it spiraled down out of the heavens and the majestic creature, scales shining brightly, landed with a soft thump on the dirt covered ground, sending up a cloud of dust and breaking a few ancient trees that were in her way.

Arya blinked once and started as a huge blue eye peered intently at her.

_Well?_

_I…We…have duties._ Arya replied, casting her gaze to the ground.

_That was not my question, and you know it. Do you? Or do you not? _Said Saphira sternly.

_No._ Arya said firmly.

Saphira growled, clearly disbelieving. _Say that in the ancient language, that you don't harbour feelings for him. _

Arya hesitated, _I do not hav…_ The words would not come out.

_I knew it! But why do you not confront him?_ Saphira said triumphantly.

Arya sighed, feeling as though a vast weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

_It is neither the time, or the place!_ She argued, _and besides, there is the chance that my people will not accept him with gracious hearts, he is of another race, it will, as my mother has said numerous times, that humans and elves were not meant to be together, as the humans will 'taint' our royal bloodline. He is just too young!_

_Little elf, Eragon is yes, in human years, would be considered quite young, but you have not counted on the effect the things we have seen on our travels, forcing him to lose his innocence and aging his mind to rival a wise elf. Besides, you yourself are considered very young in elven standards, almost the same age with Eragon if you had been born human. Not to mention, true love overcomes everything._

_Saphira-_

The said dragon cut her off.

_Look, Arya, the war is won, Galbatorix is dead. You both have completed your major duties. Why do you not let your heart lead you? Why do you not allow yourself any happiness? _Saphira said, exasperated.

_BECAUSE I CAN'T!_ Came Arya's outburst.

Both did not speak, then Arya broke the quiet, _I'm…sorry, I shouldn't have shouted like that._

Saphira's reply was soft and heavy-hearted, _I understand, little elf, I am sorry that you and Eragon cannot be together, but if that is where your fate leads you, even I cannot intercept it. _

_Thankyou, Saphira._ Came her saddened reply.

Saphira nudged her with her soft nose. _You have told me of what your duties are, but you still have not told me if you accept them._

_It is for the best._

_So…you don't want them?_

_Saphira…_

_I can feel in your heart a great sense of anger and resentment to your people, I can feel that you long to go your own way…whether that is with Eragon or some other thing, I do not know_. Saphira replied.

_My duty is to my people, I must set aside my feelings, no matter how strong they are. I wish to follow Eragon, whether to the grave or to the ends of the earth, but my conscience and upbringing command me to stay true to my obligations_. Arya sat down, her back against Saphira's warm scales, her knees to her chest and head hidden between her hands.

_Although I strongly protest, I know I cannot change your mind, and can only hope that in the future you and Eragon can be together. I mean not to be rude or discouraging, but I know that you will regret this decision later. _Saphira said, laying her head beside Arya. Her body heat warming the Elven Princess as the darkness and bitterness crept in through the black, forbidding trees.

_Regretting…whether it is to be for the better or worse I don't really know. _Arya said softly.

_All I know is that my Rider finds great pleasure in your presence, and I know that you enjoy talking to him as well. _Saphira said. _I would advise you to reconcile with him, and quickly, I know of his plans, but I cannot reveal them to you without his permission, but what I can say is that he will be leaving the Varden soon._

_What?!_ Arya was startled. He had not mentioned anything like that to her when they talked.

_That's because you two haven't talked much in the last few weeks, your conversation today has been a long time coming._ Said Saphira, reading Arya's thoughts clearly.

Arya remembered that she had lowered her shields, she hurriedly raised them again.

_That's because we both were busy, even after Galbatorix was destroyed by Eragon, there were a lot of things to organize._ Arya countered.

_You're not busy now, so go and talk to him,_ encouraged Saphira, pushing Arya gently with her paw.

Arya reluctantly rose, _what if he refuses to talk?_ She asked.

_He won't._ Came the short, determined reply.

* * *

Sorry guys, I know this chapter was kind of crap, but yeah, it was an important one nevertheless, cuz I need to clarify that yes, Arya does have feelings for him, but she can't show them. I promise there will be more heartache, longing and jealousy soon…wow, I am soooo evil…and some adventure and action. Please REVIEW!!! I have pretty much written the next chapter already and all I'm waiting on is at least 10 reviews from different people to tell me that my fanfiction should not be trashed and should carry on ;-) 

P.s if anyone is willing to write some action/fighting scenes for me, please email me and send some of your best stories or chapters you've written.

P.p.s please read and review my other fanfic, Inevitable Fate, I admit it isn't as unique as this story, but yeah, and I need some pointers and suggestions for it, because I don't want it to become a typical 'Empire/ Third book' kinda story, I want something special.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey pplz, sorry I couldn't be bothered to update for ages, it's not exactly encouraging though, I mean how can nearly 1500 people read my story and yet only 40 ppl actually bother to review? Okay anyway… I'm wondering whether to only write about Eragon and Arya, or write about the events going on around them as well, eg, Nasauda/Murtagh and Orik.

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah we know, we've been through this a couple hundred times already…but anyway, so that Chris P won't sue me…I don't own any characters used in my fanfic…I've talked long enough…on with the reading!

* * *

Chapter 4: Start of Rivalry? 

Arya fought through the tangled vines and foliage towards Tronjheim. She broke off the last stubborn tendril of a plant that stuck stubbornly to her tunic and slipped quietly through the secret passageway that allowed spies of the Varden to come in and out of the stronghold without causing much attention.

She noticed with a start that she had stayed out much longer than she had planned, even though it was fairly early, the night had fallen and many had already retired to their homes to have the last meal.

Dodging random wanderers, mostly couples out for a stroll, she arrived at the spot which she had left Eragon.

She looked around, eyes searching for his familiar form. Shadows were everywhere, and even with her elven eyes, she could not distinguish silhouettes of people from the shadows of the buildings.

_Where is he?_ She thought frustratedly on the inside though she kept up her blank face, after searching for more than an hour.

She looked around her one more time before seating herself on the edge of the fountain next to her.

The rushing and splashing noise calmed her frazzled nerves and she let out a huge sigh.

As she rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers, and slowly the sound of a person talking found it's way to her ears. The voice was so quiet, she could barely hear it. Shutting off the other noises, and concentrating on the particular noise, she found it easier to discern the speaker.

Trianna? What was she doing out so late? Came Arya's suspicious thoughts, she had always been cautious of the witch and usually avoided her if possible.

She stood and crept towards her voice, as she got closer, the footfalls of only one pair of feet were heard. Her eyebrows came together in confusion. Could Trianna be talking to herself?

Then she concentrated even harder and a soft padding was apparent. Arya frowned, no-one in the Varden could step so lightly, excluding her, and to her knowledge none of her people were currently residing here.

She reached a dark alley and could tell that she was very close to the two people.

Wending her way around discarded weapons lying on the floor and empty wine bottles, she cautiously looked around the corner.

Two beings were coming towards her position. One was very tall and had a muscular structure and was decidedly masculine. The other was a head and a half shorter with curves and a tread like a females'.

Arya could have slapped herself, how could she not recognize Eragon? After all he had learned from the elves, it was only obvious that he would pick up their traits, including elven gracefulness and light walking, besides, he had also been changed to part elf at the Agaeti Blodhren.

She stepped out and the couple's talking ceased when they saw her.

Arya ignored Trianna and spoke to Eragon directly.

"May I have a word?"

She looked into his hard eyes and inside, she shriveled up in fright at the coldness radiating from him. She looked, but no emotions escaped the metal barrier Eragon had set, making his face inscrutable.

For a moment, Arya though he was going to refuse and yell at her, but then the moment dissipated and his shoulders seemed to sag slightly in defeat.

Eragon bowed to Trianna, whose eyes were narrowed at Arya. "I shall wait here for you." She told him. He nodded in understanding.

Arya took his hand, which was unresponsive and reluctant and led him away from the other woman.

Setting magical barriers that did not allow them to be overheard, she dropped his hand and looked up at him again.

"I…" This was harder than she had thought.

He stood slightly impatiently, waiting for her to speak.

The silence stood between them and the faraway gush of the fountain was barely heard from where they were.

Arya pulled herself together, who was she to crumble and be afraid to speak to a man nearly half a century younger than her? She took a little breath in and straightened her back.

"Eragon…vor, I wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier on, it seemed I was too stressed. Now that the war is over, I dread when my mother will bring up the subject of the Elven crown with me yet again."

He looked away to the left, seeming to gather his thoughts and appeared to be trying to calm his conflicting thoughts, then his eyes went blank and Arya was concerned for a moment before she remembered that he was probably speaking to Saphira.

After a while, his face contorted into a face of anger and annoyance but then resignation flashed across his features.

He suddenly returned his gaze to her, so sudden that she was startled for a moment. She was glad to see that it had lessened its' ferocity somewhat.

"Your apology is accepted, Arya Svit-Kona, I was also wrong in not answering your question, I realize you were just concerned about me, but some things, I'm just not ready to tell anyone."

She sighed inwardly in relief, "I understand, I shouldn't have pushed you so much."

He nodded, still acting slightly frosty towards her.

_It's better than nothing._ Arya thought to herself, but was annoyed at the thoughts of having to again build up their friendship.

She nodded to herself.

"Would…would you want to go for a walk?" She asked a little tentatively.

Eragon hesitated and glanced back to where Trianna was glaring suspiciously at them.

"Trianna is waiting for me." He replied.

Arya felt a sudden urge to drop all politeness and formality and just do what _she_ wanted.

"Come, forget about that wily snake." She said, grabbing his arm and guiding him away.

As they started to walk off, Eragon craned his neck around at the witch behind them, but then gazed forward again.

They hadn't taken even a dozen steps before a females' voice rang out.

"Wait!"

There was the sound of footsteps, and suddenly the pair were wrenched apart.

When Arya next looked at Eragon, Trianna was hanging off him, practically sucking up towards him, half her body balanced on his.

Arya closed her eyes for a moment, praying to any forsaken gods the elves had ignored over the centuries of existence. She calmed her anger and got ready for the confrontation.

* * *

Yes, I know, Arya is supposed to be around 80-100 at the end of the second book and Eragon around 16-18 but I decided to make him grow up a little to 24 and I've reduced Arya's age a little, to make their relationship seem less…creepy, now she's around her 70's. 

Well, this chapter is shorter than the others, but I guess better than nothing. The plot is just getting started so be patient!!! And I ask again, if there is anyone willing to collaborate with me for this story, writing all the not-romance parts (although what the hell would non-romantic people be here anyone, since this is a romantic fic).

REVIEW ALERT! REVIEW ALERT! Okay, I raise my expectations, last time I got 19 reviews, so I'm expecting at least 20 for this chapter please… 


End file.
